Meanwhile at Gotham Academy
by Wonderfulakari
Summary: Artemis Crock has a new school: Gotham Academy.  TO her shock Robin is one of her classmates is Robin! And let's not forget her new-found friend Barbara Gordon!
1. Chapter 1 First Day part 1

Artemis sighed her first day at Gotham Academy, It wouldn't be so dismal if it wasn't for the dress code. The girl's uniform consisted of a white button-up shirt, black jacket, Blue tie and to her dismay, a black skirt. It was sexist, forcing her to wear a skirt which would undoubtedly get in her way owning the punks which she would probably meet at school…that is… if private school was anything like public school. Wasn't private school a breeding ground for the socially inept? Most likely her classmates were all either rich snobs, or hopeless nerds. _Nerds_ she thought _I don't like to brag, I'm smart I know that, but I've never shown that on my test scores or anything and most of my teachers have been apathetic towards me, why did I get that scholarship? Surely it's not because…_she looked at her mother. _ No, I doubt they'd choose me out of pity._

"Mom I'm heading out!" She slammed the door out of habit before her mother could protest her walking to the distant bus stop alone.

* * *

><p>Nobody on her bus seemed to notice or even care about the new girl.<em> Perhaps I'm not the only new one, <em>she thought. The ages of the bus-dwellers ranged from K through 12, so even the teenagers with obvious problems with authority were pretty well behaved.

Artemis's locker was bran-new, it gave her a small bit of happiness, a token of her connection with the team, this must have been the exact pad of lockers Superboy, _no _Conner had destroyed the first time she saw the team. A ruby-redheaded girl fumbled with the lock on one of the lockers, a frustrated look on her face.

"Forget your combination?" Arty promised her mother she'd make efforts to be friendly.

"Heck no." The redhead laughed. "This is my friend's locker, but it's okay I have a back-up plan." She preceded to remove a packet of jumbo water-balloons from her school bag. She slipped the top portion of a balloon through the locker's vent and preceded to fill it via a water bottle. She tied it and forced the knot through the slit, listening to it drop gently to the shelf below. She repeated the process. Artemis shrugged it seemed more criminal to stop her ingenious plans than it was to prank your friend's locker. Ruby-red finished her misdeeds and turned towards Artemis. "I'm Barbara by the way." she held out her hand.

"Artemis." Arty said, shaking the hand offered to her.

"Wanna swap schedules?" Barbara continued in a friendly tone. Artemis compliantly handed her the folded up piece of paper she had received upon entering the main building. "Ah sweet!" Babs chimed "We have first, third and fourth period together! That's practically the whole day!"

"Great." Artemis said, whether it was sarcastic or not she wasn't sure yet. It turned out to be genuine, Barbara was hilarious to sit next too and the two swapped inappropriate comments about Mr. Gines their English teacher.

She had math class alone, it was math of course it was boring no amount of livelihood would of made it better anyways. Artemis could not help but wonder, _Why did I get invited here?_ It had been on her mind ever since she had left her new friends company _why_? She found out heading towards her next class, a boy was running down the hall, most likely escaping after jokingly dissing one of his friends. He slammed into Artemis, knocking both her, and himself down. Artemis swore and rubbed her head, she was about to scold the idiot who ran into her but instead…

"YOU!" she accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Robin nonchalantly said to Artemis.

"I can't believe Bat-"

"Hold on-" Robin interrupted.

"Sent me here-"

"Na-uh-uh"

"just so you could baby-"

"Whoopsie!" Robin clasped his hand over Arty's mouth.

"Mmmfffph!"

"I think we have a class together, what was it oh P.E. yes, we must leave immediately or we shall surely be late!" He yanked Artemis away, she smirked _His clothes are still a bit wet._

* * *

><p>Barbara pulled on her new gym shirt and followed Arty into the main gym. "I see you met Dick, where did you two meet?" she was purposely putting Artemis on the spot. It still made her mad, the Batman letting Robin have all the fun while poor Babs was stuck in Wyoming with her dad…<em>worse vacation ever<em> she was never going to forgive Bruce.

"Yeah um… we met in a boy's and girls club no um…online..uh..um…" She rambled on until Babs shrugged. "Never mind I don't really care." She glanced over and Dick who was stifling a laugh. She punched his shoulder. "Me you. Opposite sides." She leaned in close. "I'll whip your butt so hard you'll wish you were kidnapped by the joker again."

"Not funny."

"Heck yeah it was, watching you whine and beg like that."

"I was in character!" He protested.

"What are you two talking about?" Artemis questioned.

"Nothing." Barbara smiled. "Nothing like a little friendly competition eh Grayson?" She patted his back, _hard_ she nearly knocked him over.

Artemis sat down on the courtyard's lawn with Babs and Dick eating lunch which consisted of fired green beans, mashed potatoes, and a chicken sandwich. It was the exact same thing Arty would eat at her own school only a higher quality. "So how did _you two _meet?" Artemis said slyly rudely inferring that the two had a relationship. "The city hold annual charity balls I sometimes attend them with my dad-because of his job and Dick attends them with his guardian Bruce Wayne." Artemis lurched.

"Holy crap Bruce Wayne is-" She slapped her hand over her mouth before Dick could. "Exceedingly generous" she continued. "I mean really- he paid for my tuition yup that Mr. Wayne heh heh soooooo generous. So Barbara, who's your dad again?" Artemis chugged her milk nervously.

"James Gordon, Y'know the Comish?" Artemis chocked on her milk, Dick narrowly dodged the spray. _Crap, please tell me she doesn't know about my family's criminal record._

"Are you alright?" Barbara said, her voice laced with concern.

"Just peachy." Artemis wheezed.


	2. Chapter 2 First Day part 2 aka Deeper

Artemis smoothed back her own hair, how was she going to take care of herself in the future? Would she miraculously become a billionaire? Would she become a criminal like her father was now or like how her mother used to be? No, most likely she'd either end up an average citizen or sapping off of Green Arrow and Bruce for the rest of her life. She sighed, perhaps it was angst, yes she was just being a typical over-emotional teenager.

"Is something on your mind? Is it Wally? :3"

"Shut-up!" Artemis shouted loudly Miss Bingum shot her a look. "What are you doing in Financial Lit anyways?" she continued quietly, "Doesn't Bruce teach you this sort off stuff?" Dick shrugged.

"It's a required class It's best to get these kinds of classes out of the way early so you can make way for classes that lead you towards your career choice."

"Which is?"

"Police officer, that way I still can help the community."

Artemis had an epiphany. "Wait 'that way you can still-' don't tell me you don't plan on pursuing you current career? I you and the other guys were so excited to join the You-know-what-association."

"Yeah, well." Grayson stammered Artemis had caught him off guard. "Bruce, it's like the person he is when he goes to those charity balls or in front of a camera, or his friends..it's fake. He always looks so ragged and beat down, act so paranoid. He trusts no one, even me and Bat- the other girl." Artemis blinked, she had turned over a stone. Dick continued. "It scares me, and I realize now..."

"Realize what?"

Dick picked up his pencil and began copying down the notes on the whiteboard. "That I'd rather die than become like Bruce Wayne."

"Oh." Artemis whispered dumbly.

"Don't tell the others."

"I won't"

* * *

><p>Barbara and Dick hung around Arty as she waited for her bus. "Hey Arty, you want to road-trip with me for the Happy-Harbor away game?"<p>

Artemis stared blankly _what had she just called her, 'Arty?' it could be worse._ "Why are we playing Happy Harbor? There not in our district...there not even in our state!"

Dick rolled his eyes. "We're a rich-kid school we play who we want to."

"I'd go to the Jump-City game but it's too far away and we don't have a prayer against them."

"Way to have team spiri- oof!" Barbara elbowed Dick between the ribs.

Artemis shook her head. "No, it's okay I'll be up there anyways because that where the te-eeea yeas that's where Doctor Tia a physical therapist my mom is seeing lives, yeah, yeah that's it."

Barbara looked sorrowful, "Your mom's in therapy? I'm- sorry to hear that." _Crap_ Artemis thought_ Did I seriously just open another can of worms? I need to get better excuses._ Thankfully the bus chose this moment to show up, Artemis rushed into it like a crazed bull.

"Cute girl." Barbara muttered, she smiled. "I like her."

* * *

><p>Barbara Gordon loved gymnastics, but loved the idea of being a police officer more. No matter how much her father tried to sway her from it. Then one day everything changed, Babs announced that she no longer desired to be a police officer. She quit her community gymnastics class to take on a private coach. She also took more care into her education during this time, and began holding nightly study groups with her friends Chistie and Ashley. She had told those two to cover for her because she was seeing a boy that she didn't want her father to catch her with. Both of these lies were partially true.<p>

Barbara did a hand-stand-splits her arms shook due to the weight of her body. Dick's hands hovered inches from her waist to catch her if she began to topple over. During the hours she spent with him, the two would catch up on the homework they missed while on patrol, insult Bruce and Alfred behind their backs, and if there was anytime left, Dick would teach her how to look like she really had been taking lessons instead of fighting crime on the rooftops of Gotham. "Point your toes, you have bad form, it won't go well with the judges." He looked at his watch, "Switch." Barbara shifted the leg that was in front of her head to behind her head and vise-verse so she was a mirror image of her former position. Grayson waited twenty seconds before he gave Barbara the okay to stand up. Barbara carefully bent her arms, lowering her self closer and closer towards the floor. All at once she lengthened her arms and flipped into an upright position. "Feel like conquering the parallel bars tonight?" Babs shook her arms out and stretched them again.

"Yeah." She panted. "Just wait until the room stops spinning." Once the blood drained from her skull she dusted up her hands. Grabbing the bar she swung to build-up momentum.

"So what's eating you up tonight?" Grayson asked her, he was genuinely concerned about her, although Wally was his best friend sometimes he found himself valuing her friendship more. Of course she's competing against Wally.

"I was just wondering." She rounded the first bar and jumped to the second. "Why wasn't I invited to the Justice League along with the rest of you? I'm Batman's protege too you know...And don't tell me that it's because I was on vacation."

Dick sat cross-legged on the mat. "That's only half true. Your an independent as well as a protege, your not fully in the Batman's care like I am. You also live with Commissioner Gordon, who does not know about your other life, getting away to attend the Justice League meetings would be difficult."

"It still hurts."

"I know."

Barbara flung her self into the air letting her momentum spin her through the air. She stuck a landing a yard away from Dick, it was irresponsible of him sitting so close. She took out her bun and shook her hair loose. "It's getting late, let's go hang out in your basement." She yawed 8:30pm and the day was just beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Dick and Bab's training session was too short for it's own chapter, it's in the same day so I'll let it slide. *Sigh* why do I suck at writing lengthy material? Rumor has it another girl is joining the team, the fan favorite is Wondergirl but I'd like Babs.<em>


	3. Chapter 3 Pure Bliss

Barbara had no classes with Arty-pie today. She had Pre-calculus, AP science, AP computer programming, and AP Psychology. What was Impressive wasn't just the classes she was taking, it was the fact she took them and was only fourteen years old. Eat your heart out Richard Grayson, eat your heart out.

Barbara however was not being a model student; she held her focus underneath her desk chatting with her friends on her new iPhone.

WAL-MAN says: How's pre-cal?

BABS says: fine I guess, you guys want to get together after school? Me and Dick are kidnapping Arty and taking her to the Gotham City Centennial.

DGRAYSON says: You mean Dick and I

BABS says: Shut-up Grayson.

WAL-MAN says: Lawls no-go it's raining here I don't want to get wet.

DGRAYSON says: Sorry to hear that.

BABS says: D:

BABS says: So you coming to the Happy-Harbor game next week?

WAL-MAN says: Of course! I'd never miss out on the Mega-lious half-time show.

BABS says: Sweet, I can't wait to meet Conner Megan and Kaldur.

WAL-MAN says: How's Arty doing?

BABS says: Great! I have three classes with her, none today though ): I thought you didn't like Arty.

WAL-MAN says: I don't mind her so much now, I think I have her figured out now – she denies it… ninja boy friend ha-ha

BABS says: ?

WAL-MAN says: NM

WAL-MAN says: Hey, where'd Dick go?

BABS says: IDK I think he got his phone taken away.

WAL-MAN says: LOL what a loser.

BABS says: Gosh can't wait to meet the gang

BABS says: Wally?

BABS says: You got your phone taken away huh?

BABS says: I thought so.

_BABS is offline, any messages you send will be delivered when she is no longer offline._

* * *

><p>Barbara threw her softball at the stack of tin bottles, it was no contest, she hit them clean through and listened to the delightful clatter of them falling to the ground. The man tending the booth handed her a Batman teddy bear. "Mighty fine arm you've got there."<p>

"Thanks!" Barbara said cheerfully. She hurried down the midway to catch up with Artemis and Dick.

"You seriously got that?"

"It's for my dad, he'll get a kick out of it, I wish they had a Robin and Batgirl one."

Artemis smirked, if_ only she knew_.

"You two having fun?"

Artemis smiled "Yeah, look what I won." She held up the holographic Catwoman key chain she won in a guessing game.

"I'm sure the co-mish is having a fit over them giving those away." Dick laughed.

"I won my Batman key-chain here last year." Babs held up her keys, showing Artemis a gold cut-out of the Batman symbol. _Odd, _She thought _there's a motorcycle key yet she's too young to drive._

Babs grabbed Dick's hand. "Come-on let's go get cotton candy, your treat."

Dick sighed. "Why do I have to be so generous?"

"Because your rich." Artemis chirped, drunk with the carnival's atmosphere, she could remember the last time she simply felt … well happy.

"Hey guys check out this poster!" Grayson shouted through a sticky cotton-candy mouth. Artemis looked up, her jaw dropped. She always thought that no one could possibly look-up to her, she was the daughter of two big-time criminals. Yet there in beautiful top-grade artwork was the team, her usual pony tail flowed down the sides helping to form part of the border. She grabbed one of the rolled up tubes sitting below it.

"How much for this?"

* * *

><p><em>Well yet another chapter that seemed to be a ka-jillion pages long but is only one page. Hope you don't mind. Would any of you be mad if I had the public refer to Artemis as <em>"_Arrowette_?" _I know Greg_ _specifically said that Artemis was NOT Arrowette but still, it's better than "Archery-girl."_


	4. Chapter 4 A rather short short story

_Sorry for the long break school sucks. This is just a VERY short short so you know I'm not dead._

Zee and Babs were friends, but Barbara couldn't help but get annoyed at the fact that Dick, Arty and Zee had prevented the apocalypse while she was stuck at home with her dad listening to what cold have been the most boring story about his childhood. The ending credits of the Flaming C movie they had rented scrolled hastily down the screen. Zatanna gave her fingernails a final blow before reaching for the remote to turn the T.V. off. Barbara looked at the eerie glow of Zee's alarm clock.

"It's 12:30 want o call it a night."

Both girls laughed.

"Eck no," Zee giggled, stuffing popcorn into her mouth. "We might never get a chance to have a super-secret-slumber party while my dad is out on JLA business again." The sleep-over the two had planned a month ago had to be held in secret since Zatara had grounded Zatanna for going out with the team and almost killing herself in the process. That man did not understand teenagers.

"So what will it be next?" Zee chirped, a sugar-high rolling through her head. "Hello Megan, or Dawson's Creek."

Barbara pretended to vomit, almost doing so in real life, _SO eating nothing but salad when I get home._ "Let's see what's on cable."

"Nekawa." Zatanna commanded the television and cable box on, she shifted through the channels like a mad man.

-Two hours later-

"Whoa, Not even I am THAT magic." Zee looked over at Babs who had fallen asleep with her mouth open. She turned of the magic bullet infomercial and grabbed a magic marker. "Sorry B you'll understand.


	5. Chapter 5 stag part 1

_Dedicated to Chibirox, Geek179, and anyone else who made comments in the reviews…except for you yeah you know who you are._

Artemis stared into the mirror dully. She carefully applied her black eye shadow underneath the flickering lights of the bathroom. She poured some of the face paint she had bought they day before and mixed it into desirable shades of black, gray, and blue. She smoothed it over her face. She uncapped the cheap red lip liner her mom had gotten and slashed it across areas of her cheeks and forehead. Once again she examined her reflection…yup, that was one sexy zombie. Time for the clothing, after all, public nudity as NOT allowed anywhere in Gotham…except for strip-clubs but we were staying AWAY from those. She picked up the sewing scissors she had borrowed from Babs, wielding them like one would hold a knife. In the other hand, she held a T-shirt, already defiled with red and brown spray paint. This was once her father's favorite shirt, her mom had already had from spray painting while Artemis was at school yesterday, now it was Arty's turn. She pressed the sharpened tip of the scissors into the belly of the shirt, and tore it diagonally across. As soon as she got started it was hard not to go over-board. In two large snips the left sleeve was severed, a snip and a sharp yank dislocated the right sleeves hem. A haze of mad vandalizing fury swept over her as she tore the waist into tattered shreds. She took a few minutes to calm down and examine her handy work, the shirt was unrecognizable. Her mother knocked on the bathroom door; Artemis opened it and allowed Paula to wheel herself in. She was holding an old pair of black jeans which she threw over the towel holder, it was not her daughter who had destroyed them but a combination of a safety ladder, gravity, and batarangs. She looked over at the disgruntled shirt and smirked. "Oh honey you look beautiful come sit." She gestured towards the floor in front of the wheelchair. Artemis complied and knelt in front of her mother. Paula took the rat-tail off of the counter and began back-combing her daughter's hair. "So who's your date for the dance tonight? Is he a zombie too?"

"It's not a couples dance it's just stag."

"So who are you going with?"

"Dick."

"Ah."

"And Barbara." Artemis added, not wanting her mother to get the wrong Idea.

"Oh yeah Barbara, I believe you mentioned her before, what was her last name again?"

"Gordon." Artemis muttered, looking off to the side. The grout in the tile was crumbling; time to make a trip to Home Depot. Paula's happy motherly demeanor dropped the same way Arty's hair did as it fell from her hand.

"Gordon…She would happen to be the comish's kid?"

"Maybe." Artemis fingered the bathroom rug it too needed repairs.

"Never mind it's fine, be friend's with who you wish." Paula sighed; there was no need to let her personal grudges interfere with her daughter's life. "Except druggies and cultists, hand out with them and you will be grounded until your 18." She added with a smile. "Stand-up!" Paula barked. Artemis obeyed as Paula fitted an old belt around her waist; it made the shirt seem more like a dress than a nightgown. Artemis inspected herself in the mirror, her ragged 100-year bed-head fell onto her decaying skin. She wiped away a tear; she had never felt so beautiful in her life. "How are you getting to the dance? I don't want you walking to school by yourself." Paula interrupted Arty as she was debating whether or not she wanted a traditional wedding or something a little bit more fun when she married her zombie husband. The idea of her being in danger while going to school was laughable.

"Dick Grayson is picking me up along with Barbara; we even have a driver escorting us, his name id Alfred according to Grayson." Paula tugged on bits of Arty's costume, rearranging them.

"All set?"

"Yeah they'll be picking me up any minute now."

Babs ignored her father's disapproving glare at her costume. She ran her hands up and down her shoulders, adjusting the straps of her blue butterfly wings. Barbara had bought her costume the day before, there wasn't very many choices left. She had planned to go as robin, but ended up choosing the fairy costume instead. The costume looked awesome, though it had a short hemline and a questionable neck line. She wasn't to worried about those she had both an undershirt AND spankies on. The commissioner still looked displeased. "It's a tad short isn't it?"

"Not really."

"So, you're going to the dance with Richard, is he you're boyfriend now?"

"Not really." Barbara said in the same nonchalant tone as before. "We're going in a group, my friend Artemis is going with us too.

"Artemis? Unusual, what's her last name?"

"Crock" When she said that her father's glance narrowed further.

"So you're going to the dance with an irresponsible playboy's irresponsible son, and the daughter of an ex-con? Barbara, I'm worried about you." A black Lexus pulled up to the curb outside. This depressed Barbara, so much for the limo, she was looking forward to making Artemis uncomfortable…at least for the car-ride. She kissed her father's forehead. "Bye-bye Daddy I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." Jim sighed.

Artemis felt uncomfortable being covered head-to-toe in makeup and sitting on the nice upholstery of one of the Wayne families vehicles. Even though robin had stated many time before that it was no big deal if she got his stuff dirty. She sat up stiffly and firmly, not even a nuclear war-head would make her rock backwards. Barbara was dressed up in an obviously store-bought costume; it had glossy fabric and sparkles. Dick had the cheapest costume; a faded yellow tee that read "YAY CEILINGS!" Neither Barbara nor Artemis could figure out what he was supposed to be. Alfred pulled up to the curb of Gotham Academy. "So long Master Grayson, Miss Gordon and Miss Crock, do be safe." The three teen said they're goodbyes to Alfred and ran hurriedly into the school. They each went to their lockers to put bags and purses away. Artemis just had some convenience stuff in her duffle in addition to some sleep-over supplies (She was heading to the cave after wards.) just some junk like make-up, hair brush, cell phone…compact bow. The last few noted of "Thriller." Were fading away as Artemis and her friends entered the room. The most popular costumes seemed to be batman, or batgirl. Dick sighed.

"What no Robin costumes!"

"I'm not surprised; I heard he's a real big dork." Barbara replied. Artemis stifled a laugh. A techno song some Arty couldn't name blasted through the room; you could feel the bass vibrations in your chest. Her group pretty much just swayed back and forth in place until Dick and Barbara decide to hold an awkward dancing contest. Several by standers quickly joined them, and after some coaxing they got Artemis to join them. Artemis tried her best to remember all the steps to the cha-cha slide. A glowing blue square tumbled onto the floor and Babs picked it up for the umpteenth time.

"What me to put your phone away for you? I'm heading off to use the bathroom."

"Sure Thanks!" Barbara handed Artemis her cell phone, and watched the blonde zombie exit the gymnasium. When "Party in the USA." ended, a slow romantic song vibrated from the speaker. Couples formed and began to slow dance, swaying to the sweet melodious tune. Dick turned to face Barbara, "So…would you like to-" Barbara turned sharply "Accidently" smacking her elbow into Dick's gut.

"Hey look! There's Bette! I'm going to talk to her." She skipped off in the indicated direction. Dick sighed, that hurt. Barbara KNEW Bette hated him. He wished in silence that Zatanna went to Gotham Academy. He followed Barbara with his eyes, once she was a fair distance away from Dick she began to walk more leisurely. His heart skipped a beat and he dash to her grabbing her hand.

"Evasive maneuvers." He whispered into her ear. The two slid underneath the refreshments' table as gunshots rang through the room.

Artemis heard the gunshots right as she was about to pull open the doors, and reenter the gym. She ducked down and peered through the bottom corner of the window to get a quick survey of the situation. A group of party-goers wearing masks held guns pointed at various student groups. One gun was pointed directly at the ceiling, having just been fired in that direction. The music was shut-off and some girls screamed as they realized the situation. The criminal gestured to his cohorts and they began to tape hands, feet, and mouths. They collected purses and jewelry while they were at it. They began heading towards the door at Artemis stepped back to avoid detection. She quietly raced through the halls, heading back to her locker. She had brought her bow so she could train with M'gann not so she could fend of some costumed creeps. "Check the bathrooms and closets for any more students; we don't want anyone to alert the police just yet." Artemis turned her combo and shut herself inside her locker. She held her breath as a pair of footsteps neared her. She heard the sound of someone fumbling with a lock. Her pursuer gave up and kicked the door and the locker next to hers swung open. He seemed to search inside and then shut the door almost silently. Artemis waited in silence; she heard no footsteps, no sign of danger. She exhaled, her breath bounced off of the metal walls of the locker and back into her face. It was difficult to move in such a small place, but not impossible. She pushed her fingers into her bag and grabbed the t-shirt she was planning to change into after the dance and emptied the remains of a water bottle onto it. She did her best to wipe away the majority of her hard work. She ran a brush painfully through her hair, it made tearing sounds as she shaped it into a ponytail. She unbuttoned her fly and tried to wiggle out of her jeans, after no success she punchered the fabric with an arrowhead and tore them off. She ripped of her father's shirt easily. She put on her uniform, the clothes were athletic and designed to stretch for flexibility, they came on easily. She notched an arrow and sprang the door's stopper. She somersaulted out and held her bow at ready. No one approached. She jumped onto the drinking fountain and walked up the wall aways. She shot a harpoon arrow to help her complete her journey towards the ceiling. She kicked aside a ceiling panel as she shot into the plenum space above the school. She replaced the panel and removed her spent arrow. She stalked along the inside of the roof trying to translate her memory of the school's layout onto the eerie world of electrical wires and air ducts. The stopped at what she hoped was the space above the gym and moved a panel over a crack to check.

"Well, well it looks like we have a snoop." A voice chuckled behind her.

_To be continued, I wrote this during my free time on a trip, it's a Halloween special but I'll have to write the other half some other time. I tried writing the happy harbor game but it didn't workout. It would end up seeming redundant since a lot of the junk I wrote ended up being in the episodes airing at the time like robin and aqualad knowing that miss martian and superboy were in a relationship this whole time._


	6. Chapter 6 Free the Hostages!

_Halloween special part2! 'Cause it's Halloween in the YJ universe right now! I had a math class before I wrote this.._

Artemis's heart skipped a beat, they were more organized than she had expected, but she was more prepared than they thought. She took her crossbow out of her holster and quickly turned around. Robin suppressed a smirk and Artemis debated whether or not to shoot him.

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She hissed.

"Well YOU were the one off guard; you need to pay more attention to your surroundings." Robin retorted. Artemis folded in the sides of her crossbow and slid it back into the holster on her thigh.

"Is Barbara safe?"

"Yeah, I made sure she found a good hiding spot."

Artemis looked down onto the crowd the criminals were taping the mouths and hands of the students and attending faculty. _They must have snuck in wearing costumes. _She turned to face her teammate.

"So what's the plan?"

Robin put his finger to his ear, as if trying to block-out the outside noise.

"Nothing, the criminals have already contacted the police department demanding ransom. We have to wait until the hostages are freed before we can risk a fight."

"To many people in the cross fire." Artemis mumbled, "How much are they asking for?"

"A total of 7 Billion U.S. dollars as well as the release of several convicts from Arkham, and Bel rev."

"Which explains why they're hitting a school for rich kids?" Artemis bit her lip, Dick mentioned previously that Bruce was going to India on a business trip, which meant no back-up. One of the hostages was told to stand up; one of the men put his gun to her back. Artemis pulled on her already notched arrow. Robin touched her shoulder.

"Don't go yet, they're doing the first exchange, 10 million for three hostages."

Artemis stopped herself and settled back into her crouching position. She felt unsettled, and disliked the feel of the adrenaline. It was getting harder to tell her body to stay still. The three hostages were escorted outside by two of the culprits. Artemis went on edge has she waited for the return of the side A negotiators. They looked over their shoulders as they walked despite the fact that they were clear of the police. Artemis looked at Robin, who still had his finger in his ear.

"First exchange went smoothly, al l three girls are safe." A small part of the weight on Arty's shoulders lifted, but it was replaced as her gaze returned to gym crammed with students.

"Forty-Six Million six hundred and sixty-six thousand six hundred sixty-six dollars sixty-six and two-thirds of a cent." He had to catch his breath after that. "Give or take a few."

"Um…" Artemis cocked an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Besides the school Dance, there is the Gotham Children's Hospital's tricker treat tonight. " Artemis remembered that, they were unable to attend because the volunteer list filled up so quickly. Many of the students here (In contrast to Gotham North) had been taught by their parents, Many students were there tonight.

"How is this relevant?"

"Because of the conflicting schedules, only 150 students came tonight. 7 Billion divided by 150 is 46,666,666.666666666-" Artemis held up her hand in a stop motion so he would stop saying the number six. Dick continued.

"Ten million divided by three is 3,333,333 dollars that's only one third of the price they should be asking for!" He exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"Not to mention that those three students are all scholarship students, they aren't-… never-mind." Artemis didn't want to say that they weren't worth much, but Robin understood her point.

"This is clearly a distraction, something big and obvious, there is most likely another crime going on in the city."

"Where!" Artemis inquired.

Robin looked down, he had no Idea.

"In any case, we need to do what we can, these negations are fake and the police are onto that, if this operation is as big as it seems then it means that it's only a matter of time before these perps figure out that the game is up."

Artemis nodded and followed him through the roof. He gently removed a ceiling tile and hooked up one end of his grapple. He pressed a button on the holder and it quietly slid down to the ground, leaving a rope in its wake. Robin slid down it first, landing behind the bleachers. Artemis looked through the crowd making sure no one was looking her way. Robin gave her a thumbs up and she slide down. Robin put a finger to his lips, no talking whatsoever. Robin pressed yet another button on the grapple-gun and there was a small clicking sound as the hook detached itself from the ceiling. Robin took a few rushed steps forward and held out his cape. The hook landed with a soft _paft. _It left a small tear in the fabric, but other than that robin managed to catch it with out the hook cutting his skin. He set it down on the floor, slowly feeding the rope back into the gun. It would make a loud zipper-like noise otherwise.

The reflection of the dim lights was beautiful on the floor, the pleasant glow didn't match the atmosphere. The table skirts of the refreshment stand sent welcoming pleas, at Robin's signal and was a short few steps under one.

1

2

3

Slide

Safe. Robin put his fingers up against it to still the fabric. Robin looked at her _ready? _Artemis nodded.

1

2

3

4

Trash can

5

6

7

Slide

Safe. Robin put his finger to his lips as a hostage witnessed him entering the safe-house. Two hostages had they're mouths and hand bound by duct tape. The two heroes stuck out their hands and un bound two hostages. One of the wasted no time ripping of her ducted tape mouth.

"They're over here!" She screamed.

It was a trap.

_I really was going to finish this today! But ended up helping out with Winter-Guard try-outs at my high-school. This will be a three parter instead of two like I wanted. Is it me or is the series copying me?_


	7. Chapter 7 Bombs Away

It was a trap.

"Well there goes my aster." Artemis groaned. The henchmen were quickly on them, and arrow and a bat-a-rang glided through the air and sunk themselves into the padded wall of them gym, failing to hit their targets. Two men grabbed Artemis and Robin a forced their hands behind their backs. Their leader walked up to them.

"Well well, if it isn't Bat-Boy and Speedy II." He chucked. His name tag read "Professor Sam Green;" The teacher of one of the concurrent enrolment classes. The name tag was probably stolen; either that or Samantha Green was now a transvestite. Robin felt like kicking himself, he should have noticed that name tag. "I'm just going to get this over with." He pulled out a machine gun, a bit of an over-kill.

A sudden clanking sound across the gym. A metallic ringing and deep rolling sound. Five black unmarked cylinders rolled out onto the floor. Small black ropes of fiber where threaded through one end of them. A flower a yellow and orange ate its way down the stem nearing the metal lip. "It's a bomb get back!" "Sam" swore and pushed Artemis and Robin down to the floor, and dashed to the other end of the room. The bombs rolled closer to the other end, and the hostages. Artemis pressed her hands against the floor to stand up, She prepared to sprint towards bombs; If she could get to them in time she could throw them away from the hostages. Robin pushed something under Arty's hand. She lifted a finger to observe it discretely; Robin lifted his head towards the tables behind him. Artemis nodded. The spark on the bombs' fuses disappeared for a moment into the tube. Artemis flipped open the thing in her hand and put the sunglasses onto her face the same moment Dick rolled his entire supply of smoke-pellets onto the dance floor.

The combined mixture of fireworks and smoke-screen made it difficult to see even with Robin's glasses on. So it was safe to assume that the enemy would be blinded for awhile. Artemis and Robin made their way to the refreshment tables and turned them onto their sides, the ring of the shattering punch-bowl was drowned out by the whining of the street-side fireworks. Artemis grabbed the hand of a blinded hostage and toted her along as she dragged the table to the far side of the room. She looked through the clouds of smoke, still going strong. She lost sight of Robin, where did she need to go? She noticed a singularity among the flashing sparks. One spark was not flashing; it was sustained in the air; waving about to catch Arty's attention. She headed towards it and Robin aided her in setting the table inline with two others, forming a crude protective barricade. He grabbed Arty's hand and she pulled back. "Where are we going?" She shouted, "The protection is over here." Robin snapped a quick reply over the dying pounded of the fireworks. "We have to draw their fire over the other side of the room while the police evacuate the victims." He said that it one breath, Artemis barely understood.

Gun fire sounded once again and the smoke thinned to a few measly wisps. The machine guns caused the gunners to be bad shots. Where the was Batman! Artemis loaded her trick bolts into her cross bow and began to fire poisoned darts into the calves of perpetrators; her victims fell to the ground in a dazed stupor. A black blur swung through the air mulling several more people over. The figurer detached from the ceiling a fell to the floor to punch out a guy Artemis missed, it wasn't Robin.

"Not to be a downer Rob but I think I'm winning." Batgirl said casually. She whipped around to kick the man attempting to jump her; he ducked down avoiding her leg. As he stood up he didn't avoid getting kneed in crouch; Bat G. clenched her fists together and smashed him over the head. Robin tossed a shrunken, disabling a gun; then simply tripped someone causing them to bang their head into the wall. The three teens had quickly gained the upper hands due to BatGirl's fire hazards. Robin leaned up to her ear. "Why did you bring fireworks to the dance?" She just laughed and turned to walk away, right into the barrel of "Sam's" gun.

"Oh snap."

"I have to thank-you kids; you've been a wonderful help." He paused. "Sadly, I really have to take this shot, you don't get a chance like this every single da-" A gun shot rang-out, but not from "Sam's" gun. As "Sam" fell to the floor, Artemis could see the police sniper lower her gun. Several others were in ready stance as they evacuated the hostages. Robin touched Artemis's shoulder "let's go." Artemis tried to shake of the adrenaline as they walked through back-alleys. "Here you go." Batgirl handed Artemis her back-pack; it was the first time Artemis had realized that B.G. had spilt from the group.

"Thanks for helping us out." Artemis smiled. "We would have been goners without you."

"You know it." B.G. Replied absent mindedly. Fumbling through her own bag and pulling out a small dress. She pulled it over the top half of her uniform and then removed her hood. Artemis chocked on her own spit.

"You okay?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah."

Dick pulled his "Yay Ceilings" Shirt over the red half of his uniform and pocketed his glasses. His pants looked like everyday ones now. Artemis Re-Civied herself and they walked out onto a brightly lit street.

"Man, Bruce is getting lazy; I didn't see him at all tonight." Babs whined. Robin laughed. "Maybe he got diarrhea or-"He paused. "Or he was there." His face sank as he pointed to a store window, where a TV was mounted. Artemis and Barbara followed his gaze to the breaking-news report playing on the Flat-Screen. They couldn't hear it, but they could read the headline.

BREAK-OUT AT ARKHAM-ASYLUM.

_Yay! Halloween special is finished… one week from Christmas. Still need to up date NBC the second chapter is somewhere in my school folder…_


	8. Chapter 8 BlindDate

_Poop, never fails, I spend forever writing a chapter and then it get's all short near the end._

Wally, Dick, Barbara, and Artemis were crashing at Wayne Manor after watching the series finale of Gamma-man. Babs looked at her watch. "Yikes, it's 11:00 at night." We really should go home now. Dick yawned. "Okay, walk each other home, just in case; the Joker's been on the prowl lately."

"Mmmmm." Artemis knew that that comment was directed at Barbara. There was no way Artemis would let Wally follow HER home, and Wally would be going home via Zeta-Beam.

"Bye! Have a good night." Barbara waved as the three walked out the door, and Dick waved back. The three teens walked through a brightly lit road, the safest way through Gotham. A few villains had been put back into Arkham while rumor had it that a few more had left the city to avoid Batman. Still, you could never be too cautious.

"Man, Gamma-man is BOSS." Wally laughed in reminisce.

"It's Dick's current favorite show." Barbara chimed. "It's mine too."

"Is that so?" Artemis smiled.

"We should all go to see the movie." Barbara grinned. Wally and Artemis agreed. They arrived at Barbara's apartment building. "Well thanks for seeing me home!" She high-fived Wally and gave Arty a hug, then dashed up the staircase.

"Cute couple." Wally murmured.

"Who?" Artemis inquired, eye-brow raised. They walked towards the nearest zeta-tube.

"Dick and Barbara."

"They would make a good couple, they're practically one already. Sadly, I don't think they're ever going to realize that." Artemis paused. The two heroes stopped walking. Their face lit up simultaneously.

"Let's set them up on a date!"

WAL-MAN says: You guys want to go see the new Gamma-man movie Saturday?

DGRAYSON says: With whom?

WAL-MAN says: You, me, Artemis and Barbara.

BABS says: Sounds good! We should bring Zatanna along!

WAL-MAN says: I don't think she'll appreciate that.

DGRAYSON says: Yeah she would, she loves Gamma-Man.

WAL-MAN says: No I mean she has other plans that day she, Conner, and M'gann are going to the…store.

BABS says: Oh well, I'm sure she can catch it later with someone else.

WAL-MAN says: Great! We can make an outing of it! We can go to Annie's Café for dinner and then to the movie!

DGRAYSON says: Sounds expensive who's going to pay for it?

WAL-MAN says: You

BABS says: You are.

DGRAYSON says: Fine.

WAL-MAN says: Great see-ya then!

BABS says: See you later.

DGRAYSON says: Cheapskate.

6:00 Saturday Artemis, Wally, Dick, and Barbara all made their way down to Annie's Café. Dick and Barbara were the first to arrive. They got a booth near the window and waited for Artemis and Wally. They of course, didn't show-up.

DGRAYSON says: Where are you?

WAL-MAN says: Sorry, me and Artemis are stuck at the cave, the Zeta-Tubes are malfunctioning, we'll be late go ahead and eat without us.

DGRAYSON says: Fine, You better come to the movie, those tickets were expensive.

WAL-MAN says: We will.

Artemis and Wally watched Dick put away his cell-phone and explain the situation to Barbara. Who folded her arms and sighed. They waved over the waitress. Artemis reached for a chicken nugget from the Wendy's she and Wally had gotten for THEIR dinner.

"Sure is convenient for them to chose a window seat..I feel like a peeping tom." Wally chortled. Artemis pulled her coat collar up, it was a chilly evening.

"Hey stalking them was YOUR idea. Pass me my frosty." Wally rolled his eyes, he told her not to order the frosty when it was freezing outside but Artemis had ignored him as usual. He handed it to her and she sucked it greedily. Barbara shoved her fry-basket over towards Dick who ate them thankfully. He gave her a cut of his steak in return.

"Well that was adorable." Arty commented.

W+A waited for Dick and Barbara to go into the movie theater before entering themselves. They received the tickets Dick had reserved for them and the booth, and proceeded to theater B. The seats were assigned, but as luck would have it, Wally was seven rows above Dick and Barbara. The theater was still brightly lit, so he could spot them easily. Artemis sat down next to him and handed him a tub of popcorn. Which he munched hastily, he stopped to offer some to Arty, but she turned it down and ate her junior mints. Barbara fixed her make-up in her compact, and then leaned over to whisper in Dick's ear. He nodded and pulled out his phone; he checked to see if the usher was looking, and then snapped a picture. Wally remembered his own phone and turned it off for the movie.

The lights dimmed and the movie began to roll. Artemis had a hard time focusing. It was obviously that Barbara and Dick were still whispering a conversation to each other.

"Man I wish I could at least see there lips." She muttered. Wally put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think I can help." He continued on in a high-pitched voice.

"Hold me Dick! This title sequence is scary!" He then switched to a deep voice which reminded her of the batman.

"It's okay baby, I've got you!"

"Oh kiss me darling!"

"Okay!" Wally made several kissing noises. Artemis began to laugh hysterically and they stooped down to avoid the gazes of the annoyed audience. Wally spilled popcorn on Artemis's lap as they did this and Artemis chucked it back into his face, the two had to stifle their laughs until the end of the movie.

They ran into Babs and Dick outside the building.

"So there you guys are." He smiled

"Glad you could make it to the movie." Babs then added. "Want to walk home with me Arty?"

"Sure." Artemis said, still half-laughing. Barbara took her by the shoulders, making it look like she was guiding someone who had drunk too much.

Wally and Dick made their way to the Zeta-Tubes. It struck Wally how strange it was that Dick had reserved two sets of different seats, the theater hadn't seemed that crowded, he probably should have been able to get four together. He sucked on the remains of his soda as he turned his phone back on. The screen read "incoming message" someone was sending him a picture.

"So how were things with Barbara?" He grinned. Dick stifled a chuckled then turned to face Wally.

"Fine, how was your date with Artemis?" Wally spat out his soda and made a grab for Dick, who evaded him and ran away laughing. Wally sped up to catch him. He put his arm around Dick's neck screaming:

"WE WEREN'T THE ONES ON A DATE!" Deep inside his pocket the picture message was finally received. It was the picture Dick had taken with his phone, the main focus however, wasn't of D+B, it was of a couple sitting seven rows back.


	9. Dick and Barbara's tragic breakup

_Okay, so the two reasons I've been absent hiatus, I'm trying stick relatively to the plot, which means I try not to use story lines that can't be adjusted later on to make sense. 2. According to ask Greg Batgirl doesn't exist. According to a blurry image of season two action figures, she will. This means that I need to be careful with what I do with Barbara until she is officially batgirl. This means that we will be focusing more on the civilian Barbara and less on the Super hero Batgirl. This also means more DickXBarbara we're just friends. However, Barbara is still Batgirl in my story, and will still be interacting with characters. If her interactions are different in the future I'll just write more plot to explain it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY WALLACE WEST!_

The thing about Robin was…well, he was Batman's sidekick. He didn't worry about being jumped near alley's didn't worry about small town gangs. In most cases he could hold his own against villains, get away when it came to it. It was simple. Na na na na na can't touch this.

Dick Grayson however, was the son of a careless play-boy. He hadn't had stopped his athletic training when he was eight years old. He had never been skilled in martial arts, although he could dodge an assault on pure luck. He was OBLIGATED to be an underdog. Being a helpless rich kid, he had no choice but to sit around and wait for someone else to help him, which is exactly what he was doing this very minute.

Ten hours earlier:

Barbara typed in "Fac" into the browser and clicked Facebook when it popped up. She glimpsed through her notifications. Seeing none that pleased her, she continued on with her business. She opened up her friends list and brought up Zatanna's profile. It was littered with little messages of concern from her school friends like: "Where are you?", "Are you okay?", "Sorry about your dad." The official story was that Zatara had been reported missing a few weeks ago, a missing person's claim that would never be resolved. Zatanna had gone to live with her uncle in Montana. As if. An uncle's house would be easier to reach; the cave communications could only be accessed by the team members, the D.C. building, and the individual headquarters of the justice league members. The justice league itself could only be accessed by the U.N., Individual countries, federal buildings, and a few important staples in the scientific community. Barbara had basic internet access. She clicked the "Send a Message" button on the top right-hand corner of the screen. Are you okay? Can you get into contact with me? Typing it was useless. Zatanna hadn't replied to her yet, and there was no indication that she was going to.

Carpooling to school, Dick once again refused to relay Barbara's messages to Z once more. He also refused to lend her his communicator.

"Zatanna needs some alone time right now, besides, hearing word second hand is heartless." He sighed, tired of what had quickly become their only topic of conversation.

"Well then give me your communicator and I'll tell her myself." Barbara was getting annoyed, Grayson could be such a Richard sometimes.

"No, the team AND the league trust me to respect their property; the communicator was issued to me, not you."

"Arrrgh" Barbara clenched her fists; Alfred glanced briefly at the rear-view mirror. Barbara needed to re-direct herself before she injured someone. She tore the car door open and hit the ground running, causing Alfred to instinctively slam on the breaks before fully pulling in the school's drop-off. Dick's head slammed against the seat back before exiting the vehicle. Alfred might have called out to him in concern, but Dick ignored it slamming to door and running off.

"BARBARA!"

Artemis was gone again from school today, she had spent the past week at the cave with Zatanna. The two were best friends, it made sense. Artemis had also refused to give Babs the communicator, she had given the same speech as Robin, but for different reasons: Hers was a lie to cover having lost the communicator. Barbara had discovered it in the couch the other night. She tried it, but only to discover that it had been disconnected. Artemis must have reported it right away, she trusted the league, but not Barbara. A drop of liquid rolled down her cheeks. Barbara was startled. There was no way she was going to break down in Pre-Cal.

"Miss Jane, my I use the restroom?" miss Jane looked up from the lesson manual and rolled her eyes.

"Hurry." Barbara rushed out the door but slowed once she was out of ear shot. She wiped her face on her sleeve. This was turning out to be one sucky day. She paused to think. Lunch was next and all that was left was AP art, it was that last day to work on the stipple drawing, but she could always turn it in late. I didn't matter where she "Hid", Dick would find her expecting her to be over their previous argument. Unless she had lunch with Bette… Barbara shook her head, she wasn't in the mood for human contact.

Barbara wanted to go fast, but that would require a motorcycle, and that would require Batman or Robin knowing about her Mid-Day escapade. She decided on parkour instead. The Tenements were the best place for that; the crammed space made for some interesting maneuvers, and chances are she'd end up stopping a crime, so at least she'd be doing some good. Lost in her own self-narration, Barbara misjudged the distance between the buildings she was jumping, and found her self falling into the alleyway. Batgirl shot her hand up ward and grabbed onto the roof's ledge, changing her course and causing the rest of her body to slam against the brick. Her legs throbbed, they'd definitely had bruised beneath the fabric. She pulled herself back up onto the ledge. And looked across the sky line…school would be getting out soon.

When Alfred came Dick requested that he circle around the block one more time before coming to pick him up. Barbara was going to ride home with him today but didn't show. Dick looked for her near her locker, but the hall was near empty. He opened the door, her back-pack was still there, so where would she be loitering? He slammed the door, Barbara really needed to change that lock. The library wasn't open afterschool so he went on to the school's art studio.

"Have you seen Barbara Gordon? She was supposed to get a ride home with me today." Mr. Hemway lifted his eyebrows.

"Really? She didn't come to class today. You should call her house, she was probably checked out early." Dick reached into his pocket and sighed, his phone wasn't there… he must have left it at home. That was okay, there was a phone in the car. The black Cadillac was pulling into the drop off for the third time that day. Dick looked at the ground lost in thought, Barbara wasn't one to skip, and she had no appointments today that he knew of. Was she in trouble? Dick grabbed the car door handle and froze. 583-GHR. That was NOT their license plate number. He tried to dodge the man behind him, but still got chloroformed in the face.


	10. Chapter 10 There's a bathroom scene

_Short small installments, I would say I do this so you can read and get it over with, but really it's because I'm lazy :(. Would any of you be interested in a Nyan Cat fanfiction? If so, what category would I put it under. BTW Nyan cat is why lest chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be._

Despite entering her bedroom via the window, Dad still caught her on her way to the bathroom. Damn the natural courses of nature.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Jim Gordon held the home-phone in his hand, Barbara thought a moment. Then remembered, the school sent an automated message every time a student had an unexcused absence.

"I was late to class; Mr. Hemway must have not remembered to up-date the roll. Remind me when I leave tomorrow to clear that with him." She tried to continue on her way, but her father leaned to block her escape.

"Fine, Chuck Norris needed back-up, Batman was unavailable to he contacted me instead."

"Barbara, you might to realized it, but I do have half a brain. I can TELL when someone is lying to me." Barbara assumed he was referring to her earlier statement, not the later one, though Chuck Norris calling out to her was TOTALLY likely if not inevitable. Commissioner Gordon continued, "You need to realize that these everyday decisions will dramatically affect your future." Oh god he was talking about career paths and responsibilities again, _c'mon Babs pull through just tune out until you hear the word "punishment."_ Dick caused so much trouble; Barbara tried to think of the least conspicuous way to cause him pain. MMmmmm bricks. "So as punishment, you're grounded from any form of entertainment or controllable joy until you've made up your truancy and have shown signs of TRUE humility. I'm putting a lock on your phone, the only ones you can contact is the police, me, and of course 911." Whatever, Glee was all trash anyway.

"Fine!" Barbara stormed down the hall and slammed the bathroom door. She locked the door and felt like crying, but her mind was otherwise occupied when she turned around.

"Holy Crap! You know I'm hear because I have to pee, you should snea-"a hand over her mouth silenced her, Barbara pulled it away and continued on in a hushed whisper. "How did you get in hear anyway? There aren't even any windows!" Batman didn't answer her question, instead he introduced his OWN concerns.

"Have you seen Dick?"

"No, not since he dropped me off I skip-"

"You skipped last period I know that."

"Stalker."

"Dick was most likely kidnapped shortly after school this afternoon."

"Shocker." Barbara rolled her eyes.

"There was no ransom note."

"Shocker." Barbara repeated, this time it wasn't sarcastic. "He's in actual danger this time? What's the deal?"

"The last time you made contact with him was the only information I need, you're absence would at least explain the possible window of the kidnapping."

"Oh, so you're blaming ME for this!"

"I never said that, thank you for you're time." The bats placed his ear on the door then opened it almost closing it fully behind him. As soon as he left Barbara yanked open the door to find an almost empty hall way save for the commissioner's turned back, he was writing something in a notebook. A faint breeze chilling her toes gave Bruce's escape route away. It was pushing out from the bottom-space of her bedroom door. She had left her window open, so Bruce had simply used the available space. When had he arrived? After or before her? Barbara pulled her window closed with a click, her skin prickled. Was it the wind or the eerie news that it brought that scarred her?

"Isn't this normally a thing the POLICE would handle?" Superboy complained. Are you laughing?" He questioned, addressing Wally.

"You should take all missions seriously, especially those concerning youth." Aqualad said in a serious tone.

"Dick Grayson was abducted from the Gotham academy sometime this afternoon. We've located him in a facility on the east coast. As most of you well know, his adoptive father Bruce Wayne is a wealthy and influential person; it's likely that this is aimed at HIM rather than the boy himself. You must be careful not to upset the abductors; the boy's life is at risk. _Great, now we're doing personal favors for Bruce Wayne, it's not like this hasn't happened before. _ Wally thought, annoyed.

_You can pull through this Dick, just tune out on until you hear the words "Camera" and "Newspaper". _Thinking is annoying when you have a headache. His vision was still a bit wobbly, but other than that he was just fine. This would have been terrifying when he was eight or nine, but buy now being kidnapped was on his daily planner. Dick kept his hand closed around the homing beacon he had activated; it had been hidden as a button on his shirt. He needed to get rid of it fast. Were there cameras watching? Would they know if he kicked it across the room? A man whose breath smelled like a mixture of beer and tobacco came right into Dick's face. _Time to discuss ransom. _Dick thought.

"Looks like he's awake. Sit tight son, you'll be out of our hair in a few moments." That wasn't right, unless they drugged him more than once, Dick didn't film any form of ransom video. Bruce would have requested proof of their possession of Dick. Unless_, ah crap_. Well, time to whine like a spoiled rich kid.

"No wait please sir, I'll do any-" They didn't hesitate to gag him.

"Now now boy, you have a LONG trip ahead-ya. Sit still and be sweet, you have a ship to catch."

"Mmmmffff!" This wasn't fun anymore. The man tied a blind fold around his eyes. Dick relied on his ears now. The man walked over somewhere behind Dick, a cocked a gun. Dick tensed, but the man passed him a shot the door. Several clicks sounded, probably locks. The room had been dark, and his vision weary. Dick had seen little, but he knew his room was big, about the size of his room in Wayne manor. It wasn't a rectangle either, it was like a square glued to a rectangle. He saw a few doors, but since he had heard nor seen anyone pay heed to them they were most likely closets. _ Long trip. _They were sending him somewhere? It would explain the lack of ransom. He was going over seas apparently, not good. The transmitter defiantly didn't have THAT kind of range. Not that he had it anymore, he had already stashed it.

The bio-ship drifted above Bludhaven international harbor. Apparently Dick Grayson carried some-sort of emergency alert device. Situations like this weren't uncommon for the Wayne's, providing aide to warring countries always came with a price. Bruce Wayne had a habit of pissing powerful people off.

"Locating exact location of target, please stand by." M'gann said sweetly. The ships computer concentrated. A annoyed feeling pulsed through M'gann's mind, it came from the ship. "The beacon has been disabled."

_So your opinion, would you rather have me update once in a while and post something LONG, or do you like more frequent updates with short chapters? Also how do you feel about a Nyan-cat comic, and a gargoyles fanfiction revolving around Puck and his new apprentice?_ No, I haven't read the comics.


	11. Chapter 11 Home Alone

_Fine I'm updating. However I'm going ahead a few years to a hot day, But don't worry I'll finish the kidnapping story._

Barbara forgot the change in speed limit, and went 45 down a 30. She pulled over and waited for the cop to write her a $300 ticket. Perhaps she could get Dick to pay it. In fact, now that she thought about it, didn't Dick issue the last ticket? It was a rolled stop back in Blüdhaven, really he was just being a jerk; HE rolled stops every-time she rode with him. Dick was on leave for "Family Issues". He was staying in Gotham while Bruce was away. She was going there now, to talk to Tim, discus books with Alfred. She didn't feel much like talking to Dick, nothing big, just a petty argument early in the day via phone. Most likely Dick didn't even remember it.

She let herself in; she had the front gate's pass-code and the key to the front-door. What would her father think if he knew she visited the Wayne's on a weekly basis? He wouldn't think highly of it. She wasn't technically in a relationship, but still, best not to create problems. To him, Dick Grayson was nothing but the boy who didn't take her to prom, and Barbara was perfectly fine with that.

Nobody was home when she came, but leaving now would be a waste of gas. A quick trip to the grandfather clock could to her some good. She went to kitchen the search for a water bottle but it was empty and unstocked, it was usually used for parties, but Bruce wasn't around to hold one. He was in "Tahiti" assuming Tahiti was another planet of course. She headed upstairs, which was just as big but less fancy, it was the personnel area of the mansion and therefore more home-like. There were two kitchens, one the Alfred used to prepare food for the Waynes (Though no one with that last name was currently a resident) and a Kitchenette used by the family when they didn't want to bother the butler in his old age. The Kitchenette would be best for finding a simple bottle of water, all that was in the other kitchen was carbonated and in goblets. The kitchenette was definitely modest, just like the one in her apartment only more crowded… and name-brand. She fumbled thorough the cabinets looking for a water bottle, and that's when Dick came in.

He was wearing blue pin-striped pajama bottoms and a black bath-robe. His hair was messy (and not in a fashionable way.) he trudged sleepily to the breakfast nook and collapse on the bench muttering something about Barbara waking him up.

"Where do you keep water-bottles in the house?" Barbara grumbled.

"In the fridge, where they always are…You training today?" Barbara didn't reply, but they "yes" must have been inferred. "The bat-cave zeta is offline, Alfred went to go pick Tim up at another one, you should wait for him."

"Late mission?" Barbara clucked, still angry she wasn't assigned on her anniversary of joining the team.

"MMmm… Not really a hard one buy it was a bit tedious. Stop being mad Barbara, I didn't want to schedule you because I thought you were having dinner with your dad."

"I already told you I wasn't going, It's not like seeing my Dad is a special occasion, we see each-other every-other day."

"So why weren't you going? Don't tell me you had your heart set on hanging out with teenagers?"

_No, _Barbara thought _Just you. _Instead of a bottle, Barbara ending up grabbing a frying pan.

"How do you want your eggs?"

"Why would I want eggs?"

"Because you haven't eaten yet."

"Maybe I have :3"

"No you haven't."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell, now how do you want them?"

"Whatever's easiest." Barbara pulled out another pan to brown so leftover ham she found in the fridge and scrambled free-range eggs in the other. She empty some propel to-go into her water bottle and joined Dick at the breakfast nook with ham, eggs, and pop-tarts which he accepted graciously.

"Nice weather out…" Barbara commented

"There was a hurricane on the mission…"

"Serves you right, who are you voting for?"

"I'm writing in for Chuck Norris, He can be our president AND our national defense system." Barbara laughed and took a swig of berry-flavored water.

"10:45 on a school night, maybe we should let Tim hit the hay, it's not like Bruce is around to reprimand us, I can come again tomorrow…" she trailed of looking at the twinkle of Gotham's city lights, pretty until you remember half of them were from stripe-clubs and bars. Dick nodded in agreement.

"Can I have some of that?" Dick gestured to her Propel. Babs rolled her eyes and handed it over.

Another night stuck in Wayne Manor with nothing to do but talk about stupid things.

Just like Prom.


End file.
